psychicprincesstonglingfeifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
THIS PAGE IS UNDER EDITING! -''' '''is the 4th episode of the donghua adaption of Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei. It aired on December -, 2018. Summary Plot The episode starts with Yun Xi being escorted by Ruoyan to the Mesmerizing Inn and with sesame seed panning into the view looking confused and dizzy from an unknown man clashing into him. Riceball drags sesame seed into the Mesmerizing Inn following Yun Xi. An array food is presented to Yun Xi (who still is seen as a man). Yun Xi is excited by the prospect of seeing so much food. Ruoyan seats herself next to Yun Xi who tells her that the food served to her is the lushi chicken bucket which is the shop’s signature dish and that it is for free (or on the house). She compliments Yun Xi for being handsome and likeable while attempting to grope Yun Xi, however, Yun Xi takes a hold of her hand and asks her what she is doing. Ruoyan laughs it off and tells her not be afraid and that she had learned thoroughly the skill of massage. She asks Yun Xi, if she is injured she could massage Yun Xi. Riceball who was addressing Sesame Seed, says fools would only fall for Ruoyan’s words. Much to his surprise, Yun Xi volunteers to have herself be “checked”. Ruoyan then massages Yun Xi shoulders and asks her, if she had been annoyed or triggered lately. Yun Xi, says yes to her question as she heard Ruoyan’s suggestion. Ruoyan then goes to say that she has the right skill for it which is the Tui-na and suggests to let her show what she has. Yun Xi asks what she does, not wanting to stay still. Ruoyan answers her that she would be forced to use her best skills and that her hands would do the trick. Their conversation is cut short by a female worker from the inn asking for Rouyan, telling her that “her enemy” is back. Upon hearing the warning? of the female worker, Rouyan’s mood immediately goes sour and stands up as she goes to deal with the situation, leaving behind a confused Yun Xi. A cleark of the inn welcomes Rouyan’s supposed enemy and his servant while stuttering, demands the waiter for the massive package to which the waiter declines him saying that there is no massive package offered by the inn. The servant then changes his words saying, that they shall have a big package. The inn is seen to be busy which is similar to the waiter’s answer that the inn is booked. The servant is confused and the waiter proceeds to offer them deals that if they give 500 and that they will be accommodated and will be given a free cold cola, 1000 for Latife 82 wine, and 10, 000 for the gold card. This seems to annoy and anger the servant and thus, he proceeds to kick the waiter who crashes with the nearby table and shocks the patrons of the inn. The servant then goes on to state that the lord has already a black card and that it is unnecessary for him to spend more. Ruoyan descends from the stairs and states that the lord must have been angry. She continues on in explaining that the clerk or Wang Cai does not know much. She orders the clerk to prepare a room for the lord. The servant then yells on to make it a big room. Ruoyan goes on to ask what brought them there and the lord interrupts the servant before he is able to answer. The lord addresses Ruoyan, who has a disappointed/ill face, stating that he has left palace for her sake. This seem to irritate Ruoyan more however she quickly hides her displeasure. The lord takes Ruoyan’s hand and recites a poem for her. This does not impress Rouyan in the slightest bit and low-key insults his poetry despite the lord being of high status. The notion makes the servant laugh which is cut short by a glaring look from the lord. In a room, Rouyan is displeased while the lord looks on admiring her. He embraces Ruoyan who asks him to let her go. Ignoring her request, the lord proceeds to recite another poetry. She then asks him if she feels hot, to which he responds to her with a poem of his own creation. This earns him a slap from Rouyan. She adds that she would not enter the palace as she sends the lord backwards (you mean: flying backwards with a fucking flip). The lord goes on to say that his heart belongs to Ruoyan and proceeds to attempt kissing Rouyan who resists. Yun Xi exits the room full leaving behind a satisfied-looking Riceball and a happy Sesame Seed. She goes on saying that the boss (Rouyan) is a good person who treated her to a meal and a massage. As she looks for Rouyan, her attention is caught by the voices of the lord and Rouyan, with the latter constantly rejecting the former. Yun Xi goes on to investigate the matter and discovers the lord seemingly trying to force himself on Ruoyan. When Ruoyan cries for help, Yun Xi kicks down the door. This confuses both Ruoyan and the lord, with the former, asking why did she come. Yun Xi then explains that they haven’t finished her massage yet which makes the others look toward each other. The lord is offended as he deems it that Ruoyan is not interested with him anymore. This is goaded on by Yun Xi who says that Ruoyan is yet to use the Tui-na massage to cure her of illness. The remark makes the lord angry. To further worsen the situation, Yun Xi then says that Ruoyan is yet to use her magical skills on Yun Xi, making Ruoyan exclaim. The lord consecutively then goes on to attack Yun Xi, for the sake of his love for Rouyan. Yun Xi evades the lord twice and proceeds to counteract the lord’s attack/slap. She then slaps the lord which sends him backwards to the table. This makes Ruoyan worried as the “spirit” of the lord goes out from him due to the attack. Yun Xi wants to continue fighting saying that she would want to beat the lord to the point that he is unrecognizable, even by his own mother. Ruoyan nears Yun Xi and clasps her hands, saying that they must not injure him. A dagger? flies into the air, separating Ruoyan and Yun Xi. This makes Yun Xi annoyed and ask who is the person who hides in the dark trying to harm people. The lord’s servant appears saying that whoever dares to hurt the lord would be executed. Fearless, Yun Xi says she will beat him as many times she wants which the servants retorts that he would not be blamed for being ruthless. The servant charges at Yun Xi which makes her cross her arms as defense for his punch. The punch sends her backwards. Having confidence, the servant smirks and goes on to kick Yun Xi with the latter doing the same to counter his attack. They successfully hit each other which sends them apart. Ruoyan seems to help the angry and smug lord. Ruoyan then grabs the lord’s ear and tells him to call off the servant for the guest (Yun Xi) to avoid being hurt. The lord ignoring Ruoyan’s request, orders his servant to attack Yun Xi as he will cover the medical fees later on. Yun Xi thinks of a strategy as the room is too small for her and that people may be hurt. She uses a fake attack (Explosive Flower Needle) which makes the servant cover himself and for her to run to lure the servant out from the room. This confuses the servant as he felt no attack and runs after Yun Xi. Yun Xi jumps off the second floor and that the servant throws 2 of his daggers at Yun Xi. Yun Xi avoids both daggers however, her clip has broke off upon being hit by the 2nd dagger. This reveals Yun Xi’s long hair and gender. Lord Ye Wang, Yuzi Mo, Nan Qingwan and (unamed brother) enter the inn. Yu Mizo states that Nan Qingwan have not yet dined there despite the inn being known for its food. Nan Qingwan replies that it must be the best as it was suggested by “Brother” Zimo. Zimo is caught off surprised by the falling Yun Xi. Lord Ye climbs to a post to “jump” and catch Yun Xi. They have a dramatic time falling. Whilel falling, Yun Xi and Lord Ye looks at each other. Yuzi Mo is left questioning Yun Xi’s identity while (unnamed brother) and Nan Qingwan are surprised and shocked. From the second floor, the servant and lord look down to see Lord Ye caught his “rival”. The lord and Lord Ye realize that Yun Xi is actually female. Yun Xi frantically demands to be put down. Lord Ye gently puts her down. Yun Xi says that he should not expect her to thank him. Yuzi Mo then recognizes Yun Xi as the maid he was looking for. Yun Xi does not remember him at all which made him recall the incident wherein he was shoulder thrown by Yun Xi. Lord Ye looks on ahead. Yuzi Mo then proposes for them to be married, promising to make her plump and healthy. Lord Ye then interferes saying that Yun Xi must follow him back. This starts a fight between the brothers with Yuzi Mo saying that he (Lord Ye) had been stealing his stuff since they were young. This angers Yun Xi who seems to be in want of biting people. The lord drapes his arm over saying he did not expect her to be a girl. Yun Xi who is already annoyed at this point punches the lord. Ruoyan is shocked and the lord’s (Jun Yiqing) servant rushes to his aid. Lord Ye asks if Jun Yiqing (the lord) has left the palace again and tells him, if he is not scared of their father’s wrath. This confuses Yun Xi as he asks if he is a Wang Ye too. Yuzi Mo still claims Yun Xi as his own with the latter elbowing him to the gut. This makes Yuzi Mo fall down. Lord Ye then goes on saying that Yun Xi is related to the person who wants to assassinate him, thus, she needs to go with him. The fight is broken up by the (unnamed brother) who says that they had went to the inn in the first place to relieve “Sister” Qingwan of her pain/sickness. This catches Lord Ye’s attention. Nan Qingwan goes on to stay to avoid/stop fighting. They are interrupted with a mob entering the inn. The man who led this mob is the person who was thrown out. Lord Ye releases magic power that scared the mob. Lord Ye who throws one last look at Yun Xi, leaves. Nan Qingwan and (unnnamed brother) follow the suit which leaves Yun Xi and Yuzi Mo alone with Jun Yiqing who thinks the situation is interesting. The scene ends with a dizzy Riceball and Sesame Seed. In Lord Ye’s mansion, Yun Xi has driven out maids outside for her to shower. While in the bath, Yun Xi contemplates on what happened from meeting 3 Wang Ye(s), to an annoying Yuzi Mo, and why hasn’t Riceball showed up yet. She finally thinks of way to escape back to the Ling Yun Mountains. She is complemented by a maid for her features which is why Yuzi Mo liked her. Said man enters the room and dismisses all the maids. Yun Xi then thanks Yuzi Mo and leaves. She is stopped by Yuzi Mo who said that he has fallen for her and that he asks her to be his wife. She declines. Yuzi Mo is summoned by his servant who says that Eunuch Ji is there. He leaves Yun Xi in the room who is later on put to sleep using sleeping powder. Lord Ye is currently looking for Yun Xi’s background as he discovers she is not a maid of the mansion but rather the lady of the Serene Pavilion. That makes them leave for Yuzi Mo’s mansion. The episode ends with Yun Xi being kidnapped by someone. Characters Videos External Links * https://v.qq.com/x/cover/jg2a5feze5bryj2/b08625wwd9d.html * https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep257624 Category:Media Category:Donghua Category:Episodes